Living Like Caballero
is the ninth episode in season two of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It was written by and first aired in August 2016. Synopsis A sort of "day in the life" episode like A Day in the Life of Schmidt And Jackson, this episode centers around Skye's everyday life. Transcript The episode starts with Skye, hearing her alarm go off as she hits it and it freezes solid. :Skye: For fuck's sake. Skye tosses the clock to the corner of her room, where a bunch of other frozen alarm clocks are seen. :Skye: This is what I get for choosing that one pair of gloves. Skye rubs her head as she looks through the ice to see the time. :Skye: 7:04... Skye then stretches and looks around the room, seeing ice all over the back wall. :Skye: Ugh, goddammit... Jess is gonna be piiiiiissed. Skye walks into a closet, pulling out an orange tank top and skinny jeans before grabbing her boots and going downstairs. :Skye: Where is everyone? Skye looks around. :Skye: Oh yeah. Sleeping in. Skye then sits down at a table before almost putting her head on the table, stopping herself just as she's going to touch it. :Skye: Can't trust my powers. She walks over to the fridge and gets a can of cola out as she drinks it. :Skye: What to do then... She walks through to the living room and turns the TV on to get ice hockey highlights. :Skye: Ooh, Stanley Cup finals... :Reporter: The Anaheim Ducks have taken Game 5 of the finals and have won the series. Skye's eyes light up as she hears this and leaps into the air. :Skye: YES! She celebrates as she hears footsteps on the floor above her. :Skye: ...Shit, I didn't just wake Jess, did I? She embraces for if it is Jess, but it is revealed to be Blaze. :Skye: Oh thank god. :Blaze: Did Anaheim win the Stanley Cup or something? :Skye: Exactly that. :Blaze: Cool. ---- Skye is seen in the jacket she bought in Class in Session, sipping her can of cola. :Skye: What to do until school... Skye looks around as she decides to sit in the living room. :Skye: Oh yeah, I can watch Anaheim win it all! She goes to the DVR and pulls up the hockey game. A montage is seen of Skye cheering her team on as she hears angry stomps. :Skye: ...Uh oh. Skye hides as Jess storms down the stairs into the living room. :Jess: Skye, I know you're here so fucking show yourself! Skye gulps as she slowly appears. :Skye: Sorry, Jess, you know how carried away I get with hockey... :Jess: Yeah, well I was fucking trying to fucking sleep, so be more fucking careful! :Skye: You haven't had your chamomile tea yet, have you? Jess shakes her head, frowning still. :Jess: Just a fucking can of beer and tequila. :Skye: Where the hell did you find tequila? :Jess: You'll be fucking surprised how much fucking alcohol's in the basement. :Skye: Huh. Amy walks downstairs, looking drowsy. :Amy: Jess, I'm pretty sure you just woke up the entire neighbourhood. :Jess: Shit. Jess looks outside to see everyone on the street waking up and looking around, dazed. :Amy: I'll go make your chamomile tea for you. Amy walks through to the kitchen as Skye notices tattoos going all down Jess' arms. :Skye: Nice tattoos. Jess nods at Skye. ---- Blaze and Skye are seen in Blaze's vehicle going towards school. :Blaze: Last day, finally. :Skye: Yup. We can finally get out of that shitty place. :Blaze: Well, I can, you have another year there. :Skye: Shit. What're you doing after school anyway? :Blaze: Gonna keep working toward saving the world. :Skye: Cool. :Blaze: The FBI still haven't called me back and I'm starting to worry. :Skye: Don't worry, I'm sure you got the job. :Blaze: I fucking hope so. I traveled across the country for that interview. :Skye: Hmm. The two arrive at school and go in. Skye is seen in a gym with her teacher in front of her. :Teacher: What do you want to do for the last sport of the year? :Skye: Hockey! The teacher smirks. :Teacher: Caballero, there's no way we can do that. Skye stamps her foot on the ground and turns the floor to ice. :Skye: Ya sure about that? :Teacher: I forget you're the one superpowered person in my class sometimes. Skye smirks. :Teacher: Alright, we're doing hockey, I guess. Skye lets out a small squeak of excitement as she gets prepared. In the changing rooms, she is seen with Danica Tomlinson. :Danica: You're excited about this, aren't you? :Skye: Hell yeah! I love hockey. :Danica: Back in Miami everyone was mad about basketball. :Skye: I grew up around hockey. My dad thought I'd like it because of my powers. :Danica: Ah. The two converse as they prepare for the match. ---- Jess is seen waiting impatiently. :Jess: Amy, how fucking long does it take you to make one fucking drink? She walks through to the kitchen to see the jar she keeps her chamomile tea in is empty. The outside of the house is shown.' :Jess: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! :Amy: Yeah, we're out. :Jess: Fucking hell. Why'd this have to fucking go this fucking way? :Amy: We can always get more... :Jess: I fucking guess. The two set out to the store as Hitomi is seen in a classroom, waiting for her tutor to arrive. :Hitomi: Might as well grab some stuff... Hitomi creates a portal next to herself and a portal opens in a grocery store. She grabs some snacks and a drink as she creates another portal, leading to the cash register. :Cashier: That'll be $10.72. Hitomi reaches for her purse and takes a bunch of dollar bills out and gives them to the cashier and takes her hand out of the portals and closes the portal next to her as the student to her right looks at her. :Hitomi: What? ---- Skye is seen with Rex Barker, eating lunch. :Skye: I didn't know you came to this school. :Rex: Well, now you do. :Skye: Have you just joined or something? :Rex: I joined in November. My family left for Utah and forgot me so I've been coming here since. :Skye: Huh. Whatever you do, don't step an inch out of line here. The teachers got up in my grill because I have powers I can't control. :Rex: Wow. I think I saw someone get yelled at for having a pencil too sharp earlier. :Skye: It's not called Bulls High School for nothing. :Rex: Is that seriously the name? Skye nods. :Rex: That's so close to bullshit. :Skye: Yup. And it's fucking accurate too. They suspended my friend once for no reason whatsoever. Rex shakes his head as Amy and Jess are seen in a grocery store. :Jess: Where the fuck is the fucking chamomile tea?! :Amy: It is... The camera shows Amy's brain, which seems to be looking through the shelves of the store, before finally finding the tea. :Amy: Back there! Amy points toward the back of the store as they walk over. :Amy: Here we are. Jess picks up a bunch of chamomile tea containers and walks off toward the counters with them as Amy follows. :Cashier: That's $72. Jess' eye starts twitching as Amy hands four $20 bills over. :Amy: You can keep the change. Amy and Jess walk out of the store with Jess carrying the containers and putting them in the back of the car. ---- Hitomi is seen sipping a bottle of Pepsi when Tayshaun approaches her. :Tayshaun: Hey. :Hitomi: Hi. :Tayshaun: So... I heard you used your powers to get groceries. Hitomi seals her mouth shut as Skittles fall out of her back pocket. :Hitomi: Maybe. Tayshaun smirks. :Tayshaun: Have you ever used your powers for a good cause? :Hitomi: Yeah. Plenty of times. :Tayshaun: Huh. :Hitomi: More often than not I use them for personal stuff. :Tayshaun: Such as...? :Hitomi: Sex is top of the list- :Tayshaun: Never mind, I regret asking. Hitomi laughs as Tayshaun shudders at the thought Hitomi had just put in his head. :Hitomi: Hey, where were you today, anyway? :Tayshaun: Helping Etinésa out. She needed to convince her dad to come here from Midula for our wedding and I spoke to him. :Hitomi: Midula? :Tayshaun: The planet Etinésa's from. :Hitomi: Etinésa's an alien?! Tayshaun nods as Hitomi's eyes go wide. :Hitomi: Cool!!!! :Tayshaun: Yeah. I'm gonna have an alien wife and technically be the prince of Midula. Hitomi nods, seeming impressed. ---- Skye and Blaze are seen in Blaze's car, heading back to the team house. :Skye: We're done at last. :Blaze: Yup. :Skye: We've got 3 months of nothin' to do. :Blaze: Well, there's saving the world... :Skye: True. There isn't really all that much to do, is there? :Blaze: Not really. Skye and Blaze ponder. :Skye: Do you still have money from when we caught that D'Angelo & Sons leader? :Blaze: Yeah. :Skye: Do you wanna get some expensive-ass stuff? :Blaze: What kind of expensive-ass stuff? :Skye: I don't know. A vacation, maybe? :Blaze: Where to? Skye shrugs. :Skye: New York? Honolulu? Sydney? :Blaze: Honolulu sounds nice. Skye looks forward. :Skye: Summer isn't fun sometimes. :Blaze: Amen, sister. Skye lets out a sigh. ---- Hitomi is seen walking out of college with Tayshaun as she bursts into a fit of excitement. :Hitomi SUMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!! Hitomi flails her arms around and bounces all around. :Tayshaun: You're excited aren't you? Hitomi doesn't hear Tayshaun, and is too excited to get her vacation started. Tayshaun lightly taps Hitomi on the head and she calms down. :Hitomi: Ahem. This is going to be fun. :Tayshaun: Yup. Well, hopefully. Hitomi rubs her head. :Hitomi: ...What is there to do? :Tayshaun: Continue saving the world. I'm probably gonna get married before we go back. :Hitomi: Nice. Can I be a bridesmaid? :Tayshaun: Uh, yeah, I'll check with Etinésa and see how she feels. I was gonna see if Krystal and Amy wanted to be bridesmaids too. :Hitomi: Cool. Hitomi skips to her car as Tayshaun follows as they head back to the house. ---- Amy and Jess are seen in Amy's car going back to the house. :Amy: So, how'd you get your tattoo? :Jess: How the fuck do you know of that? :Amy: When you were reaching for the containers I saw it just poking out. :Jess: Shit. Well, I was a bit fucking drunk a couple of weeks back and Krystal was getting a fucking tattoo, and I let my fucking masochism get the best of me and I fucking got the tattoo. :Amy: You're a masochist? Jess nods. :Amy: Huh. You learn something new everyday. :Jess: Yup. I fucking love giving pain, but I fucking love being given it more. Amy shrugs. ---- Skye is seen cheering and jumping around as Tayshaun enters the room she is in. :Tayshaun: What got you pumped up? :Skye: Anaheim won the Stanley Cup! :Tayshaun: Oh, cool. :Skye: ...How did the Suns do in the playoffs? :Tayshaun: They swept the Cavs in the finals. :Skye: Awesome! Skye and Tayshaun high five as the camera pans up to show Krystal and Laura, side by side in bed, panting heavily. :Laura: That was amazing. :Krystal: Yup. :Laura: Do you still have the pane? Krystal reaches for her cabinet and gets a glass pane and passes it to Laura, who slots it above her heart. :Krystal: For something that's supposed to protect your heart, that pane comes off worryingly easily. :Laura Yeah. My brother's always shown concern for that in case it slides out. Luckily it won't break though. It's made of gorilla glass. :Krystal: Hmm. Durable like you. Laura smirks as Krystal giggles. ---- Nina is seen sat with Amy in the kitchen, Amy with a can of cola and Nina with a can of beer. :Amy: So, how did you meet Nikolai? :Nina: It was back in 2010, Nikolai was in Minsk and I was in a bar... :Amy: Wouldn't you have been 19 in 2010? :Nina: Yeah. Amy looks at Nina, confused. :Nina: Oh, Belarusian drinking laws are different from American drinking laws. :Amy: Oh, that make sense. :Nina: Anyway, Nikolai had entered the bar I was in and I bumped into him. He told me he was a hiker, I told him I was a hiker too and I aimed to climb Everest before I turned 30. He asked me if I wanted to come to California with him and I said yes. :Amy: Cool. But why'd you use California as a place for hiking? :Nina: He bought a rock climbing thing and he has all the gear and stuff. We planned to climb it last year but then D'Angelo attacked. :Amy: Unlucky. :Nina: Hmm. Hey, you know how Jess has a ton of consoles? :Amy: Yeah? :Nina: Have you seen how many games she has for them? :Amy: No. :Nina: Follow me. Nina and Amy walk through to a weight room. :Amy: Are you sure they're in here? Nina pushes on a wall and a ton of games are shown. :Amy: Whoa! :Nina: Yeah, Jess is kinda a nerd. :Amy: So she's an angry video game nerd? Amy says this, trying to keep herself from laughing. :Nina: What? What's so funny? :Amy: Ah, it's nothing. Nina raises her eyebrows as she seals the wall up again and they walk through to the kitchen again. ---- Skye is seen in bed, getting ready to sleep. :Skye: I just know this summer's gonna be amazing. Skye puts her head on her pillow, and the entire bed turns to ice. :Skye: GODDAMMIT! Reception TBA Trivia *RTA fan wrote this episode because he was wanting to write something for Skye. Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:2016